Sage
Sage was a vampire whom Damon Salvatore met in 1912. She showed him the better sides of feeding and made him what he was, similar to what Lexi was to Stefan. She returned to Mystic Falls looking for Finn Mikaelson, her lover. He was the one who turned her so they could be together forever. Pre-history History Sage was about 900 years old, as she knew Finn. This perhaps makes her among the first vampires ever sired, and also the most powerful with powers second only to the Originals themselves. She had fallen in love with Finn and he turned her so that they could be together forever. Klaus and Rebekah hated Sage and treated her like a peasant. Shortly after she was turned, Finn was left daggered by Klaus and Sage was forced to live alone for more than 900 years without her love. 1912 During this time, she was a professional boxer. One evening, Damon arrived at the arena and she flirted with him. She later found him feeding on a girl, and told him how to feed properly and have fun as a vampire. She said that women aren't for just food, but also for pleasure, and points out a woman for Damon to feed on. She influences him to become who he is, much like Lexi had done for his brother, Stefan. Throughout the series Season Three .]] Sage revealed that she was transformed into a vampire by Finn and after that Klaus neutralized Finn. Damon wanted to know what Rebekah was hiding and Sage helped to discover it: she talked Damon into inviting Rebekah to the Salvatore boarding house. They have a party together, and while Rebekah was sleeping, Sage learned about there being another White Oak Tree after the first was burned down by touching Rebekah's face. She tells Damon this by taking him into the shower so Rebekah won't hear them and giving him the information by kissing him. However, Sage betrays Damon to save Finn, and burned down Wickery Bridge which was built of the wood from the tree. Then, Damon revealed to Sage that Finn is willing to die, therefore giving up her. Sage helped Klaus try to convince Finn to give up on his plan to kill himself and live again by having Klaus reunite them. They are thrilled to see each other. They are seen back in Mystic Falls catching up with each other on a date when Stefan spiked their drinks with vervain. He lead them outside where Finn is staked and killed by Matt. Later, she went after Stefan, but was killed due to Finn's bloodline being broken by Matt. Personality Sage shows in her first moments to be aggressive and cold, seeing humans as food and for pleasure. Because she is considered the maker of Damon's personality, one can assume that Sage is as him in the first episodes of the series. She likes boxing and earns money with it and likes betting. Physical Appearance Sage is a beautiful and youthful vampire. Her height is about 5'8" and her build is thin and moderate. She has fair skin with long curly red hair and light blue eyes back in 1912. In the present days she has shoulder-length, wavy hair. In her latest appearance, she wears a long black coat, a black pair of pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black boots. Relationships *Damon and Sage (Enemies/Former Friends) *Finn and Sage (True Love) Appearances *''1912'' (flashback) *''Break On Through '' *''The Murder of One'' Trivia * In the books, Sage is a male vampire and Damon's friend. His pets were a dog and a falcon. * She is the second character, after Jeremy, in the version of the books that gender is changed in the TV series. However, Sage is the only one of the two actually based on a character in the book series, whereas Jeremy is a complete replacement for Margaret, Elena's baby sister from the books. *Sage is the maker of Damon's personality, just as Lexi was Stefan's. Sage can be considered as the malevolent version of Lexi, and that she is acquainted with Damon as Stefan was with Lexi. *She is the oldest non Original vampire to appear so far in the television series. *Rebekah and Klaus knew Sage 900 years ago because Sage was in love with Finn. Sage describes how Finn had to sneak away to see his "tawdry lady friend." Sage did not get along well with the other Originals, especially with Rebekah thinking of her as a "peasant-whore" and Sage saying how she hated that "elitest Original bitch." *Sage is the second vampire who uses mind control on the dreams of an older vampire after Damon does so with Rose. *Sage is destroyed by Matt through Finn's death because of the vampire bloodline. *It is possible that Sage was the first person turned into a vampire by the Originals. *Sage shows the same special ability as Lexi Branson, the power being Mind Penetration, Lexi was shown to be able to mess with vampires heads and make them think things like not feeding for so many years as shown with Stefan Salvatore. *Sage was very much a tomboy. *It was because Sage still loved him, that Finn had decided to stop his attempts to end his own life. *In the novels, Sage's father was the Devil. In the TV series, Sage's family is unknown. *Sage has a much stronger friendship with Damon in the novels then in the TV series. *In the novels Sage was a brunette, but in the TV series Sage is a redhead. *Sage and Troy are the only vampires shown to die because of the death of their sire dying. *Unlike Elijah, who had thought Klaus had dumped Finn's body into the ocean, Sage knew that Klaus was carting around Finn's neutralized body. Quotes :Sage: (to Damon) "A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure." :Sage: "Now, that's more like it!" :Sage: "We are all spoken for in some way." :Sage: "Bad vampire!" :- 1912 ---- :Sage: (to Damon) "Damon Salvatore, my favourite student." :Sage: (to Rebekah) "I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." :Sage: (about Rebekah) "God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." :- Break On Through ---- :Sage: "Ding dong!" :Sage: (to Caroline)"I'm not here for you." (to Stefan) "I'm here for him." :Sage: (to Stefan) "Oh. You remember me. Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." :- The Murder of One Gallery 3x16001.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Sage3x16.jpg Sage 1912 078.jpg Sage 1912 042.jpg 1912 026.jpg Sage boxing 1912 023.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg BOT (7).jpg BOT (5).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg VD3X16-1912-6.jpg|Sage sageVD.jpg|Sage (modern times) Tmmo 30.jpg|Sage in The Murder of One Sage3 510.jpg Sage 0542.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg sage.png Sage890.png sage2.png Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Elena sage caroline The Murder of One 496.jpg finnsage.png|Finn and Sage finnysage.png|Finn and Sage Sage123.png sagefinn.png|Finn and Sage, when they meet sagedie.png|Sage dying TVD CARTOONS (49).jpg|Sage the-the-vampire-diaries-saison-3-sage.jpg tumblr_lzxbbxzYcA1qiqcf3o1_400.jpg 3080492141_1_9_ktgqtHsP.gif Sage-and-Finn-sage-and-finn-31200318-500-470.jpg 4758136.jpg 48579456.jpg sage900.jpg sage6152384.jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased